5 Minutes
by G-I Gia
Summary: 5 Minutes was all it took for Bella's life to upside down and crumple away before her. With a man following her every move, her search for a new start becomes increasingly hard, but can new friendship and blossoming love change this? A/H normal pairings.
1. Prologue

5 minutes-no more, no less-was all it took to ruin everything, to leave me with nothing. My life shattered in to a billion pieces, impossible to pick up, and even if I did it's impossible to forget and move on.


	2. Chapter 1

On the 25th of March 2009 my family was slaughtered in front of my very eyes. The memory has left scars in my mind. It feels like I'm so dirty but no matter how much I wash I'm never clean. I can't even imagine how the monster of a man who murdered my family must feel if I feel like I was the one who did it, although I wouldn't be surprised if he felt no remorse what so ever, the man had no heart.

Angela and I were gushing over Taylor Lautner perfectly sculpted abs and debating weather he would be into girls like us when we arrived at my house. There was no doubt in my mind that there was going to be a big family gathering so Angela skipped on my invitation to stay for a bit. It wasn't too late, maybe 7 or 8 o'clock but in the sleepy suburb I called home there was almost no sight of society out and about, my house was the one exception.

My house was almost completely invisible to the untrained eye. It was concealed by multiple maples that draped over either sides of the stretched driveway. The driveway lead up to a big redbrick home that could accommodate the entire royal family. The houses along the street were nearly identical. It was a nice suburb, a lot of elderly but it was close to everything I needed; shops, parks and friends.

I waved goodbye to Ang and sauntered up my driveway. I couldn't help admire the way the garden lights illuminated the hedges to the side of me. It looked like a place where fairies lived, It looked magical..

I walked in the door of my house-trying to looks as presentable as I did when I left by brushing my auburn hair out of my green eyes, smoothing out my pink dress and putting gum in mouth to disguise the scent of smoke. It was my 16th birthday, and Angela, my best friend, wanted to see the new movie starring Taylor Lautner and to take me out for a night I would never forget. I never thought she meant it literally, because I certainly never forgot that night.

I skipped through the house switching on the lights as I went. It was quiet. All I could hear was the white noise in my head. I got to the front room to be greeted by my whole family plus and additional member. It took me a minute to process what was going on; my head was pounding, or was that my heart? Tears were springing to my eyes because of the scene that was in front of me.

My mum and step-dad, gagged and tied to the dining room chairs in the far corner, the rims of their eyes were red. Ness my sister and brother Noah were gagged to but tied at the hands and feet in the centre of the room.

My Uncle, aunty and 4 grandparents were in the other corner of the front room but they weren't moving.

I fought the bile back to my throat.

Some birthday surprise this was.

5 seconds had gone by the time I finished my examination and fixed my eyes on the person in the heart of the room, closest to my brother and sister.

He was a gangly man with a head of fire. His eyes matched his hair, not in colour but the fire from his hair seemed to continue to his eyes, making them alive with excitement and anticipation.

He had 5-o-clock shadow and his business suit was tattered and filthy. He carried a long, shiny butchering knife in his left hand. My stomach churned.

He stood there watching me, waiting for me.

"I've been waiting a long time Isabella." He said looking at his old watch from k-mart. His lips turned up at the sides.

"W-who are you and what do you want? H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered.

My sister gave out a whimper. New tears came to my eyes.

"Ahh Bella don't fret, this will all be over soon, and well it has to be. You see I'm rather short on time and the fun I intended having with your family has to be cut short."

His words sent a shiver down my spine. This was a scene from a horror movie except there was no prince charming, brave knight or experienced policeman coming in the door. No one could help.

"What do you mean fun? Just leave!" My voice broke on the word fun.

From the corner of my eye I could see my Phil shaking his head furiously, his eyes wide.

"I mean I'm going to kill your family Isabella, all of them." His voiced was confident; his face portrayed no emotion at all.

I couldn't help to let out a sob.

He continued "Bella, I've been watching you for sometime now. You intrigue me." He took a few steps forward till he was right in front of me.

His finger traced my jaw. A shiver undulated through my body.

"I've never seen anyone like you myself. You're like a diamond among coal. You're the butterfly and I'm the moth, someone like you would never notice me." His sentences were well articulated and quite smart. I look at him a different way. This was a very well thought plan.

"So you see I want you for myself, and what better way to ensure that than to kill off everyone who could stop me. I know I know what type of man would do that? But I'm selfish and you're what I want, what I need." His eyes blazed.

My mum was weeping.

"SHUT UP!" The man yelled at her. She was silenced immediately.

He turned back to me with pure admiration, but there was something else, his eyes were like endless pits. They were like wells; vast holes in his face that had endless stories. I could see his soul; I could see a tortured boy behind this sadistic young man. For a split second I felt sorry for him.

"Ok, let's get this started shall we?" He said sounding excited again and my sorrow for him disappeared.

He turned and headed for my mum and Phil.

"Wait!" I yelled at him.

He pivoted on his right foot.

"Yes?" He asked

"Anything. Ill give you anything just don't do this. Please just don't do this." I was practically grovelling.

"My Bella, I know you don't understand now but someday you will, someday you'll thank me for this. You don't have to give me anything, I'll get it soon enough." He smiled trying to bring some kindness in his eyes and less eagerness to murder my family.

It was all a lie, false. Once he did this he would become one thing and one thing only. A monster.

He turned again, walking to my parents with exaggerated slowness.

My mother's eyes bored into mine. Phil's pleaded with this monster.

But it was too late; with one swift movement the blade of his knife broke the skin of my Renee and Phil's throat piercing the main artery.

I, my sister and my brother let out an agonized cry. I dropped to the ground on my knees pleading with this man to stop. He walked to my grandparents and uncle and the same slow pace. They never woke through the whole nightmare I guessed they were drugged or perhaps already dead.

In the same quick movement he cut their throats.

All this blood soaked the carpet and my mind.

I couldn't help let out another howl as he moved toward my brothers and sister.

They let out as much noise as they could but nothing stopped him. I gripped at his arm but he just shrugged me off still moving towards my remaining family.

He didn't go quickly this time. The slashes were slow as if he were trying to make the moment last for longer. It was different for me everything was to fast.

There cries gurgled to a stop.

There was no sound, just white noise like when I first came home 5 minutes ago. That's all it took to ruin everything.

The man turned back to me another smile playing on his lips.

"Well Bella this has been great but I really ort to get going. Ill sees you soon." He said it with such a calm façade that made me sick.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I left you a present. You'll find it in time." He turned towards the door. I couldn't move.

Sirens.

My head jerked up with an audible snap.

Sirens in the background. Sirens mean help. I need help. The man must have noticed to because he was already running for the door.

It was too late they were here. They came. The neighbour must have heard screams. I was overcome with relief that smothered my feelings of loneliness and pain. For now.

I came to the door clutching my chest. The police had the man in cuffs; I could see his hair from around the bush. I would recognise that hair anywhere now.

The medics ran in the house while other police came rushing to me. They all asked questions but I wasn't coherent. All I could see was the man with red fiery hair looking at me as he was driven up the street.

He gave me a tender smile and waved before disappearing out of sight.

5 minutes was all it took.


	3. Chapter 2

"Bells you have to eat." Angela has been pleading with me to eat a stupid peanut butter sandwich for an hour.

"Please, just 1 bite." Her eyes were glistening with tears and droopy with exhaustion.

I took the stupid sandwich from her hands in muted disgust and ate the whole thing in 3 bites. She gave me a small smile and left the room.

I had to admit it tasted good.

I hated putting Ang through this. She's always trying to help; helping me out of bed, brushing my hair, one time she even had to get me out of the shower. It's not like I don't appreciate it, it's just I don't see the need. I don't see the need for anything anymore. I could go days just looking at the ceiling, saying nothing, doing nothing if Angella let me. She's really the reason why _I'm_ alive right now.

Thinking about this made a new wave of moisture come to my eyes.

It wasn't long till I was sniffling and it was becoming hard to breath. This is all I've been doing for the last 24 hours. How many minutes, hours or days of my life will I waste crying.

There's a knock at the door. I try to pull myself together but the doors already open and I'm cradled in Angela's arms.

"There're gone Ang. Forever. There're not coming back." I sound more like a dying cat the way I screeched it.

"Shhhh. It's ok. There're in a better place. Right now all of them are looking at you from up there." She pointed to the roof.

"There're all there. Just watching _you_. They'd want you to be happy, not about the situation, but they'd want you to get your life going." She wiped away my tears and rubbed my back. I knew she was right. Of course she was and it's not like I don't want to, it's just so hard.

"We're in year 12, graduating so soon, we have so much coming for us, then it's a whole new world. Make the most of it." She kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

My family died, but more than that I've died. How can I live when the people I love the most are gone. They can't love me anymore. Why should I live when there gone?

Why me?

It's hard to live a life when it's shattered.

So I have to move on; pick up what I can and start fresh. It will never be like it used to, but it's a chance.

And that got me thinking.

A fresh start.


	4. Chapter 3

Back to school.

Most people would call me crazy, maybe I am crazy but it's too late now, I chose to go back. I don't regret my choice…yet. Angela was surprised in how well I was taking everything. She didn't like the idea of me going back to school especially when she couldn't be there, but we weren't far now from graduation, I had to go. I told her I would be fine, that nothing affected me.

I was numb. I was in an anaesthetized state. Of course the anaesthetic would have to wear of some time, the question was when and what would happen.

"Do you think she's ok?" asked Zoe.

I've known Darcy and Zoe for awhile now. They're great girls. After the heard about the...incident, they called none stop to see how I was going. I was distraught at the point so I didn't answer their calls but it was the thought that counted.

"Of cause she's not ok... Just give her some space." Darcy squeaked.

They walked behind me conversing in low voices. It's like every body thought I couldn't handle normal conversational tones. I probably couldn't; I jumped at the smallest sound, but I don't want to show weakness. I need to be strong.

I walk down the hallway, Darcy and Zoe trailing behind. People seemed to move at the sight of me. A guard of honour was made. They stared, eyes wide and mouths open. I felt self conscious.

"Hey guys!"

Silence. I could hear a pin drop.

"Oh. Oops. Is she ok?"

Scott's voice was a fog horn. It echoed through the corridor. Bouncing off the walls. The science staff could probably hear it right about now.

The girls murmured small "don't know" behind me. I had a feeling there was going to be a lot of "is she ok?" today.

It's nice to know that people cared. I need support, or at least that's what Marie (my counsellor) says.

I left a path of whispers behind me. This was going to get old.

"I'm ok. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm handling this as best as I can."

I didn't turn when I said this; I just quickened my pace towards my first class.

No one talked to me for the rest of the day, which I was grateful for. In class I sat at the back of the room hardly paying attention to the drivel coming out of the teacher's mouth. Since it was almost the end of my school life I should have paid attention but I couldn't. My mind was elsewhere.

All I could think about was what would happen when I actually got a grip on the severity of my situation. I couldn't talk about it, not yet, but thinking about it wasn't too bad. It's funny how I was preparing myself for a war that was about to rage inside me; pulling the string of my heart, chewing my stomach and release almost 2 decades of memories; some happy and some excruciating.

I accepted what was inevitably going to happen mentally but what would I be like physically? How would I stop from crying at night? (Not that I don't do that already). How would I keep my face hidden of any emotion? The perfect façade.

I couldn't do it here that's for sure.

"Bells? Bella? Can you hear me?"

I was brought back from my day dream by the voice of my counsellor.

I started counselling the 3 days after my family was murdered. I stayed with Angela til the police were done with my house and went back to get some of my belongings.

I was lost in another memory when she started talking in her annoying monotone voice started talking about feelings.

I walked through the door of my now empty home.

I clutched my stomach for strength.

My breathing hitched

Ang hugged me from behind.

"I'll wait in the car ok?"

I nodded. That was all I could do at the moment.

Echoes of laughing and conversations flew through my head. There was no need to be here, no drag. This was a past life, a happier one where I would help mum cook, or play soccer with my brother, fight with my sister or be spoilt silly by my grandparents.

Walking past the scene of the crime was almost as bad as being there. It all came swarming back.

All the crying, all the screaming, all the blood and the red hair.

Thinking about it made me shiver and brought tears to my already sore eyes.

Mums gold earrings, Ness's favourite leather bag, Noah's baseball hat.

These were things I grab on the way to my room. Having something of them felt good, it felt like home.

My room was left liked I'd left it. The other dress I was going to wear on my birthday was on the floor near my bedpost. My CD's were scattered on my desk and my laptop was on my bed with my studies fanned around it.

For some reason I expected this to be different; for it all to be gone or perhaps out of place.

I packed to big bags filled with clothes for a snow storm and for 40 degree temperature.

Ugh. I couldn't believe I was thinking about clothes at this time.

I continued to shovel things into my bag. I don't know how it got there because I wasn't exactly paying attention to what I was doing, but my lamp even made it into one bag.

The last thing I put in my bag was photos of my friends and family.

It took a lot more strength than I thought it would have. I actually contemplated leaving them face down behind me and never looking back, but I'm not a cruel person so I just set them in to my shoulder bag with overstated care.

I walked out the door back towards the car only letting my self look back once. Angella helped me in the car and before I had the chance to have a proper goodbye we were speeding off.


	5. Chapter 4

"I thought I told you to tell me what you're thinking."

I never really get pissed off with Ms. Kate, but sometimes she really gets on my nerves. Most of the time she's talking I'm in the clouds but who can blame me; I just lost my whole family for Christs sake. I know she means no harm but I think it's rather insensitive.

"Tell me what's going on in that head of yours. Are you still having nightmares?" She raises one think orange eyebrow at me. It looks like a caterpillar.

I just nod, not knowing where my voice has gone.

"Hmmm. Have you been taking your medicine? Maybe you need more…"

"No!"

She stops in her tracks. He eyes examining my expression which I guess is horrified. She scribbled down something on the ugly green clipboard on her lap.

I was fuming.

If there's one thing I don't want it's to have more medicine. The tablets are as big as pebbles and smell like sulphur.

"Ok, ok just calm down. No more medicine. Maybe if you talked to me, if you told me things we could get through this."

I sit, staring at her.

It would be nice to talk, to let everything out but I can't allow myself to relive that night. Saying it aloud would finalize it.

I don't want to believe what has happened. I don't want to let everything go. So I have to hold on to this, hoping this will all go back to normal. It's all I _can_ hold on to.

"If you won't talk to me maybe talk to Angella. I know she's worried about you. And then when you talk to her you can talk to me. I can help you, you know?"

My anger was rising with my heart rate. I could feel an ugly expression creeping up on my face. My cheeks were getting hot and my hands scratched at my thighs.

I cracked.

"NO! No I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk to anyone."

I rose from my chair kicking it to the ground.

Ms. Kate stood and reached for me but I stepped back. I didn't want her help or pity.

"You can't help me. No one can. I'm lost. All alone with a counsellor who sucks!"

I spat the words at her.

"Bella, I'm just trying to help." She tried to calm me but it only made me angrier.

"If you want to help me then GO AWAY!"

I stomped out of the room slamming the door behind me. I couldn't take it any more. None of it. I wanted to leave, to get out and never come back. I needed to leave.

I was so lost in thought that I walked into a door. Some of the receptionists were looking at me with concern and some with amusement.

I hadn't realized I was crying til then.

I wandered outside; a blush was creeping up my neck for walking into the damn door frame.

Angella wasn't picking me up for a while so I didn't have anything to do.

That's the worst thing about not having a car, you rely on other people. It's not that I don't love Ang; she's been great; never pushing me to talk but always being there in case. I just feel like I'm taking advantage of her taxi service.


	6. Chapter 5

I strolled aimlessly through a nearby park, eventually I found a bench to sit on.

It's midday so families are out and about laughing, running and having fun.

It doesn't wound me as much as I thought it would. That might be because I'm frozen; unfeeling. I've found I'm immune to that stuff now. If I don't take it in, I just don't feel anything.

Although it may be because my mind is else where.

It was back on the second night. When I questioned my very existence.

My fresh start.

It hasn't exactly gone so well. My friends think I'm crazy and my counsellor probably thinks I'm in denial and catatonic and needs to be hospitalized.

What I needed was a fresh start in a new place; completely different from here.

I need new people, new job, new everything. I need a new life.

But since being reborn isn't exactly on my to-do list moving was the next best thing.

I remember spending summers with my Father, Charlie. I had stopped going recently, finding the endless fishing and silence suffocating. He was my father though, and moving to the other side of the country to be with him seemed like the right thing to do now. The offer had been there since the incident, I was adamant about staying out of dreary, rainy forks though. I needed my own blood now. The support of knowing they weren't all gone.

So after 5 minutes of battling with myself, I open my phone and dialled.

"Hello? Swan Residence." Came a gruff voice, unmistakably my fathers.

I swallowed down my doubts.

"Hey dad, its me… I changed my mind…".

I spent a good 2 hours planning my new life.

When and how. I would tell Ang soon enough.

It was like god was egging me on, like he wanted me to tell her already because she showed up just when I got up from the bench to go find a pay phone.

"Hey, how was your session?" She tried to sound as excited as she could but I new she was just anxious.

"It was great I'm making real progress. I've got some real good ideas on how I can start fresh." I left out how I was going to do it, for her sake.

"That's great!"


	7. Chapter 6

My life seemed to be scheduled for the next 2 weeks up until graduation. It was like god had an all mighty path for me to follow and I did with out any trouble. I wasn't blind or dumb so it was easy for me to see that he was trying to speed up my 'fresh start'. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad yet but all I knew for sure was that I knew nothing of what was coming. Some people have a sixth sense or a hunch of what will happen next in their life or others, it was different for me. I usually have some intuition in what will come about to- no doubt – surprise me but there was nothing. It was scary, not knowing. I was completely unsure of what to do in almost everything.

I always liked big productions, so when graduation day came I was a bit confused when my stomach twisted in to tiny double knots. I thought the breakfast Ang had made me eat was going to come up.

There weren't many people in year 12 maybe 130 or so, but considering each person was in the limelight for about 5 seconds, the queue of pupils seemed to build in size rather than lessen. I was on the verge of a public mental meltdown. My forehead was slick with sweat and hotter that it should be, the gleam of sweat on my hands wasn't a good sign as was the creepy crawly feeling I had going under my fingers. I knew these could be seen as a signal for drug use but I was positive I _hadn't_ done that.

Ms Goldenberg - the dried up pumpkin that was called our principal – finally called my name in a booming voice. I almost jumped out of my shoes and trip over my own feet going up the stairs. I had a sudden case of stage fight as I gripped Ms Goldenberg's hand to shake. I felt detached from me legs. I was sure that Ms Goldenberg's hand was the only thing keeping me upright now so I held on for more than my far share.

I heard a few whispers, and the students who had already received their certificate on the other side of the stage raised the eyebrows when I stood there for a whole 20 seconds just staring at my hand.

In order to keep the processions of students moving and to not look like a complete fool in front of the entire student and parent body I presumed, Ms Goldenberg gave a chuckle and embraced me in a hug, he eyes still a bit as alarmed. I was engulfed in her stomach.

I was being_ eaten_ by her stomach! Not the best feeling in the world.

"Haha, oh Isabella we'll miss you so much, you're a model student." She said it like she actually knew how my grades were but the hesitation she had to say my name aloud didn't pass me.

There was quiet laughter from the audience.

I was a little taken aback by the contact of her solid body. I knew the expression of my face; it was a cross between surprise and disgust, fear made its way into my features as well. I wasn't sure why at first, it happened so fast; my mind couldn't keep up.

The comprehension of the fear came almost as fast as it was gone, replaced with horror.

Red hair.

That's all I could focus on outside the side door of the auditorium.

My fear peaked and the climbed again. There was no end to the horror. The wet sheen on my forehead froze, my whole body froze. I wasn't sure what my face looked like now; like carved granite maybe?

Our eyes locked for the tiniest part of a second. They were to hard to decipher.

I could hear my pulse behind my ears. I was pretty sure I would be crying if I was still able to move.

And before I had time to scream or drop to ground in shock all that was there was a boy in a red shirt. He looked nothing like the red haired man I'd thought I'd seen. Relief ran through my veins. But the shock remained plastered on my face. Ms Goldenberg had to pry my arms from around her body.

Angela was motioning me forward with her hand to stand in the line of students who were smiling as parents and relatives took photos.

I stumbled across the stage; still unstable.

The graduation went quickly then. I flashed before my eyes with unnatural speed. I was still standing frozen on the stage when everyone threw their caps in the air.

Angela was charging at me full speed. I had to rearrange my features into what I thought was an acceptable expression.

"We're finished! Oh my gosh, this is so great. Soon we'll start Uni; it's a whole new world."

I stood still, waiting til she was done.

"Hey what happened on stage before? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just had a…mental blank, that's all. I'm good."

"Ok cool. My mum's waiting in the car out the front. Come on lets get something to eat."

All I could do was nod.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the swarms on students and families.

I was scared stiff. No doubt my eyes had played tricks on me, that's all. The police assured me he would never see the outside world again. He was in the most secure prison in the country, it wasn't him, and I was sure.


End file.
